


Sufficient

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Leo walks right home into danger.
Relationships: Daniel/Leo Manfred
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Sufficient

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He stabs his key at the lock so hard that he misses on the first go, which brings on a wave of embarrassment that doubles his irritation—it’s like _nothing_ can ever go right for him. As soon as the lock turns, Leo’s kicking the door open—it slams into the pile of coats hung behind it, saving the wall from retaining more damage. He’s never going to get his deposit back anyway. His apartment’s a perpetual pig sty: a stark contrast to his father’s lavish studio.

He storms through the living room and falters when he realizes just how _not bad_ it is at the moment. The streak of tomato sauce has been scraped off the floor, the clothes on the couch put away, the damaged video player patched up and back on the cabinet. He’s pretty sure he trashed the place last night. His memory’s fuzzy, but he usually has some idea when he’s royally fucked up. He paces through to the kitchenette. It’s spotless. 

Something snakes around his middle. Leo yelps as he’s yanked back into the warm, rigid form of another man—slightly taller and broader and _stronger_ than him, infinitely more put together. Both arms wrap around him so tightly that there’s nowhere to go—for a split second, Leo can’t even breathe. Then the steely grip loosens just enough for him to shiver, and a sharp chin hooks over his shoulder. 

There’s no breath to tickle his neck. Leo breathes harder anyway. His pulse jumped at the shock of being grabbed and hasn’t gone back down. Leo purrs next to his ear, “Where were you?”

Leo’s mouth is dry. He swallows and answers, “I went to see dad.” As though he has anyone else to see. No friends, no other family, can’t seem to keep a job—Daniel’s the only one who he can really _talk_ to. He doesn’t know why he keeps thinking his dad might actually listen. 

Daniel hums, “Oh?” And then, as his talented hands start rubbing across Leo’s body, he adds, “You seem tense...”

One hand claws into Leo’s chest, squeezing right through the fabric of his jacket and shirt. Leo’s head spins, but then Daniel lets go, and Leo remembers his annoyance. “He wouldn’t lend me the money.” Bitterness creeps in. “But of course he’s all too happy to buy shit for his favourite toy... pretty sure Markus was wearing designer jeans...” Daniel stiffens behind him, blunt nails suddenly digging so hard across Leo’s inner thighs that Leo arches and hisses. Daniel always has some reaction to the mention of the _other_ android in Leo’s life, even though Leo desperately wants Markus out of it.

“You don’t need the money,” Daniel says, low and fierce. “You have everything you need already... after all, your father _did_ buy you a handsome, talented, freshly-refurbished android to take care of all your needs...”

Something hot and damp settles over Leo’s neck. He doesn’t know what’s the exact makeup of the fluid in Daniel’s mouth, only that it feels like saliva and has the same effect on him. He told himself he hated androids. Said he’d never fall for their wiles. But it’s hard to remember that with Daniel biting dull grooves into his flesh. 

This isn’t right, and he knows it. It’s not what he got Daniel for. He’s so certain his father didn’t program this. He doesn’t know how it happened. Only that Daniel’s strange and _intense_ , brutally possessive—the one thing more vibrant than a red ice trip—and in a way, it keeps him clean, because Daniel’s infinitely more intoxicating—

Leo’s released just long enough to be slammed into the counter. He hisses at the sting of the handle pressing into his thigh, the lines of the cupboard doors imprinting on his legs as Daniel grinds him in. Daniel leans over it, bending Leo down, pushes him all the way until his cheek’s flat against the polished granite. 

Daniel murmurs right into his ear, “Say it, Leo. Say you don’t need anything else.”

Leo shudders. He would’ve really liked that hundred dollars from his father but still rasps, “I don’t need anything but you.”

He can see Daniel’s thin smile in his peripherals, and he’s rewarded for being the _good little human_ he becomes for his android.


End file.
